Mixing Pleasure with Business
by Diya-Chan
Summary: Every secretary Sasuke has had either was a stalker, quit because they couldn't handle his arrogant ways, or was intimatidated right out his office. Naruko has to take on the roll of Sasuke's secretary to get her father to hand over his hat as mayor. Can Naruko handle Sasuke's egoistic bastardness or will Sasuke succumb to Naruko's childish antics? AU
1. Prologue

**Hello Fanfiction,**

**Diya-Chan here! I'm back with a new story. I bet some of you are like "Oh she can start a new story, but can't finish Mr. & Mrs. Hatake!" Lol, yeah I can. Anyways, I know many of you have been waiting for a new chapter for my story, Mr. & Mrs. Hatake, or probably not. I want to complete it by the end of August or early September. Bear with me people. For those who don't know what the heck I'm talking about, click my name and check out the story, maybe even leave a review. But after you read this though!**

**The reason I had to type this new story was because, I've been reading fanfiction stories on my spare time, and I love Sasuke X Naruko stories. Thing is, there aren't that many of them and most aren't all that good. Mines might not be either, but I want to add to that collection. **

**So without further ado, I present to you, Mixing Pleasure with Business. **

* * *

Prologue

Uchiha Itachi rubbed at his temple trying to sooth the oncoming headache he was about to get. He didn't really know how more he could take of this. Actually, he couldn't take one more minute of it! This whole process was absolutely frustrating and hopeless. One woman after the other and neither one fulfilled exactly what he was looking for. They all were either too ditzy, undereducated, a complete banshee, or a rabid fan girl of some sort.

No, he isn't searching for his potential soul mate. That would be the last thing on his mind at this time. He is in fact fine with his love life and doesn't find the need to settle down at the moment. In all honesty, he is searching for a new personal secretary for his younger brother.

The younger Uchiha has been threw at least two dozen secretaries in less than two years, fifty percent of which were stalkers, twenty-five percent he intimidated right out the office, and the last twenty-five quit because they couldn't handle his brother's arrogant ways. His brother's recent secretary had her buttons pushed a little too far and quit right after telling the young Uchiha a word or two about himself.

That happened two days ago and was quite the scandal around the corporation. Itachi thought that the woman was finally the one who would put up with his brother, but boy was he wrong. The woman did last longer than the other previous secretary though, two months, three days, and four hours which is like a world record in his books. Most of the other secretaries were either fired their first week in, running away screaming away for their live after working two weeks, or quit within a month of working here.

It seemed like it was rare to find a women who was absolutely unaffected by egoistic bastardness and the dashing good looks blessed to an Uchiha but also knew how to work a computer and know at least a little about business.

Why is he even looking for a new secretary for his brother? Besides the fact that the old one quit like two days ago, his brother is the head of the multimillion dollar corporation known around all of Japan as Sharigan Corps. Sharigan Corps is best known for its manufacturing in weapons, photography, and technology.

Itachi himself was actually supposed to take over the corporation since he was born first and considered the heir, but he did not want to take over the whole corporation which is why his younger brother is now head. Itachi instead is the CEO. Sasuke handles all the meetings and reports while Itachi makes sure everything is in order and running smoothly in the corporation.

That is exactly why he is looking for a suitable personal secretary for Sasuke, and right now, he was started to care less about finding him one. Like stated before, it was hopeless and frustrating. He cared so less to the point where he would hire the next person who walked through the door and refused to hear any back talk from his brother.

As if Kami heard his thoughts, the door to his office suddenly flew open. Before the person could walk in good or even speak one word, Itachi yelled out.

"You're hired!"

"Eh, what?" questioned the other person in the room who was now utterly confused.

Itachi snapped his attention to the door as soon as he heard her voice. Standing in his doorway was none other than the knuckleheaded vixen herself, Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruko is the daughter of the current mayor of Konoha. She never liked the attention that brought so she grew up being quite the troublemaker who always shouted that she was going to become the mayor just like her father. She was never good at her studies when she was a kid and would often skip class. She was also very oblivious, a prankster, and did things without thinking so no one really took her serious about being mayor.

Despite all that, Naruko graduated fifth in her class. She just recently graduated from a university where she got her masters in politics and business marketing. She is good at what she does, and get down to business when needed. Naruko also has a great personality that draws people to her. She never gives up on what she sets her mind on or turns her back on her friends.

Naruko also is one hell of a bombshell. She has long silky blonde hair that reaches to the small of her back with bangs framing either side of her face. She has beautiful azure eyes that expressed every emotion she felt. Her skin is a striking tan color and she has three whiskers like marks adorning either side of her face which gave her an animalistic yet seductive look. Naruko has a small but hourglass shape that accents her well. In all, she is absolutely gorgeous.

"Sorry about that Naruko. I wasn't expecting that to be you."

The gorgeous blonde confused expression then transformed into a pout. "Is the teme worrying you again?" she asked speaking as if she were a little kid as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes he is" Itachi answered.

"I'll kick his ass for it" Naruko said punching the air a couple times.

Itachi chuckled. "As much as I want you to do that, it's not necessary. So, what can I do for you?"

"I knew my Tachi-kun was drowning in his work and thought I would come to distract you from it" she said back to sounding like a small child.

Itachi glanced Naruko over, and the short sleeveless orange dress she was wearing was a distraction itself. "Well you are doing a good job at that."

Naruko gave him a very seductive smile. That was another thing about Naruko, she could seduce any man and basically have them eating out the palm of her hand. Itachi knew from personal experience that she could.

No, the two are not dating or anything like that. Naruko and Itachi are just merely good friends that happen to tease each other often. Although at one point in their relationship, they were friends with benefits which is where the teasing comes from. Itachi and Naruko never progressed in their relationship because of his brother.

Sasuke and Naruko have been friends since kindergarten. Over the years, Sasuke started falling in love with the blonde beauty. He never admitted that he thought of Naruko as more than a friend, but Itachi knew he did by the way he acted towards her and treated her. He didn't want to jeopardize his brother's only source of love in the future.

"So what has the teme done now? Fire his recent secretary?" Naruko asked. Everyone knew that the young Uchiha couldn't keep a secretary.

"Actually she quit right after she so politely told him about himself"

Naruko burst out laughing. "She's got guts. The teme needs somebody to put him in his place." After she was done laughing, Naruko composed herself again. "I came here to talk to you about Daddy."

"Minato-san?" Itachi questioned raising a perfect eyebrow at the woman.

This was perfectly naturally for her. She loves her father more than she loves ramen. She talked about him all the time. Often it was just her complaining about what he said she couldn't do or about all they fun they had together. Other than that, she never really had problems with her father.

"He won't hand over his hat!" Naruko exclaimed. "We had a deal. He said once I graduated from college, he'll hand over his hat to me. Now, he's saying that he doesn't feel like I'm ready and I need to have at least some form of experience in business and politics!"

Itachi couldn't do nothing but laugh at the woman who was freaking out because her father wouldn't let her become mayor.

"Oi, this isn't funny, Tachi!" Naruko snapped pouting.

Itachi stopped laughing when I thought ran through his mind. Naruko wants to become mayor but Minato won't hand over his hat unless she's had some experience in business and politics. Sharigan Corps deals with both of those. Naruko also knew how to work a computer and could handle the egoistic bastard she called her best friend. This was all too perfect! The woman he was looking for was here the whole time.

"Hey Naruko?"

"Yeah" she answered.

"You're hired! You start work Monday."

Naruko gave Itachi a puzzled look. "What?" Obviously she didn't get what he was telling her.

"You need experience and Sasuke needs a new secretary"

Naruko's eyes widen before she threw herself at Itachi giving him a huge hug. "Oh thank you, Tachi!" She pulled away and kissed his cheek. "Wait till I tell Daddy, that hat is going to look so great on my head" then she made her way out the room.

Itachi made sure Naruko was gone before he stood up and did a happy dance. Sasuke's secretary problems were finally solved. Itachi's dance was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Itachi turned around composing himself fairly quick to see his brother at his door with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't even want to know. Did you find my new secretary?"

"Yes, she'll start Monday. You're going to love her."

That made Sasuke's eyebrow rise higher. Sasuke never loved yet alone like his secretaries, and for Itachi to say that, then that means she must be one good secretary.

"Who is it?"

"You'll see Monday" Itachi smiled at Sasuke. Itachi walked out the office leaving behind a rather semi-confused, semi-shocked Sasuke.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Review, favorite, follow, whatever. Just do it! This is just a snippet of the story, so if it interests you, just review and I'll continue. Or if you want to complain, review me too. I don't mind. Oh and if you just want to talk or leave an idea, PM me. **

**Fanfictionally yours,**

**Diya-Chan **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

At exactly 10 o'clock, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko stepped onto floor forty of Sharigan Corps. Itachi called her that following weekend giving her exact details of how her day was going to go. She was to meet him on the fortieth floor at ten so he could give her a tour of the floor since she's been on every floor except this one. No one is allowed on the fortieth floor unless its business associated or if you're stationed on that floor because it was Sasuke's floor.

Speaking of the Uchiha, only two things were running through her mind. Today will be her first day of working with the notorious Uchiha Sasuke, her best friend. She hadn't seen Sasuke in an approximately three years due to her getting her masters in politics and business marketing. Not only was she going to see her friend, but she was also one step closer to becoming mayor.

Upon stepping onto the floor, Naruko took in the calm yet busy atmosphere of the place. There were doors scattered around the room obviously offices of some of the workers. They were walking from office to office handling business. In the center of the room was an arrangement of desks, secretaries maybe. They were either taking phone calls or busy furiously typing at a computer. The blonde vixen then looked around to see if Itachi was present or not, but Naruko couldn't spot the elder Uchiha at all.

"Oi Naruko!"

Naruko looked up to see a smiling Sakura waving at her. A wide smile graced Naruko's face as she walked over to her friend. Beside Sakura was Ino, and Naruko swore to herself at how she could forget that Sakura and Ino worked on Sasuke's floor.

"Hey Sakura and Ino!" Naruko greeted.

"Hey Naruko" Ino greeted back then took in Naruko appearance. "Have you and Itachi finally made it official?! Is he taking you to some fancy restaurant for lunch later on?!" Ino squealed.

Naruko tried not to wince at all the squealing Ino was doing. Then she took in her appearance as well. She didn't think she looked like she was going on a date at all. She wore a black tight fight pencil skirt that hugged her hips and a white short sleeved blouse with ruffles on the front. She wore a nice pair of black pumps that accented her legs and gave her a boost in height. A simple pair of diamond studs was in her ear and red lipstick adorned her lips. Her golden blonde hair was left hanging down her back. She looked professional yet sexy not at all like she was going on a date.

"No, we haven't made it official, Ino?" Naruko laughed at the ridiculous look Ino gave her.

"Well why are you here then?" Ino asked.

"Actually I was looking for Itachi" Naruko said.

Sakura face palmed. "Naruko, are you lost again. We've been through this too many times. He's on floor thirty-nine not forty."

"Hey! I didn't know. This building is big enough to get lost in" Naruko defended herself.

When Naruko first started coming here, she would get her floors mixed up quite often. Sakura had to tell her which floor Itachi was settled on numerous times. It was Naruko's sixth, well more like thirtieth time, before she got it right.

"Itachi is supposed to meet me on this floor"

"Eh? For what?" Sakura questioned.

"To show me around the floor" Naruko answered.

"What kind of date is that?" Ino inquired.

A tick mark appeared on the blonde's head. No matter how many times she told Ino they weren't dating, she didn't believe her. "We're not dating!" Naruko screamed at Ino which caused the woman to giggle.

Sakura shot Ino a glare before turning her attention back on Naruko. "Why is he showing you around the floor?"

Naruko opened her mouth to speak but the sound of Itachi's voice cut her off. "Naru, there you are" he said as he rounded a corner and began walking towards her.

"You're late, Itachi" Naruto snapped at Itachi.

"Sorry, got stuck in a meeting longer than expected" Itachi apologized.

"Come on, I'm ready to start work" Naruko said eagerly then took off.

"Work?" the two women questioned simultaneously.

"Naruko is Sasuke's new personal secretary" Itachi nonchalantly said before walking off.

He chuckled at the cries of "What?!" from the two women as he went to catch up with Naruko before she got herself lost.

It didn't take Itachi long to show her around the floor, so once he was done showing and greeting her to different people, he explained all the work she would have to do. She had to finish some of the paperwork from the last secretary then catch up on her work for the day, and she had four hours to complete it before Sasuke came back from his meeting.

"Do you need me to show you anything else?" Itachi asked her.

"I got it. Go do whatever it is that you do" Naruko said waving Itachi off.

"Also, never go into Sasuke's office unless he invites you in" Itachi said then left.

As soon as Itachi left to indulge in his own work, Naruko took a seat in the comfy chair behind her desk and cut her computer on. She first started on the unfinished work from the last secretary completing it with ease then went on to her work. On some of the papers Sasuke wrote specific details about how he wanted certain pieces type.

_The bastard is still the same. _

Naruko finished all her work in time and decided she was going into Sasuke's office to drop the work off then leave. She would be in for a second so she wasn't going to hurt anybody. She opened the door to the office and walked in.

_Teme always thought he was type of god._

Sasuke's office was unlike any office she'd ever seen. Her dad's office wasn't this great! Heck Itachi's office couldn't even compare to it! Three of the four walls of the huge office were made of glass. If you looked through one, you would get an amazing view of the entire city. In the center of the room was Sasuke's desk. There was nothing on it except for his laptop that was closed. A couple file cabinets were placed in a corner. Behind his desk were two double doors that lead to a balcony. There were two doors in the room, one being a bathroom and the other a weight room.

Naruko, not understanding why he would need such an elaborate office, just shook her head and put the papers on the desk. Upon reaching the desk, she felt an urge to take a seat at his desk. She sat down and got comfy and thought that this is how it will feel to be mayor.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stepped into the elevator of his building while carrying his briefcase and a cup of coffee. A frown was evident on his gorgeous face as he pressed the button to take him to the fortieth floor. His last meeting did not go as well as he thought it would that morning.

Ever since Itachi told him about his new personal secretary last Thursday, Sasuke couldn't focus at all. Itachi's words played in his mind every second. 'You're going to love her.' Who in the world did Itachi hire? Sasuke never loved any of his secretaries. Heck, he didn't even like any one of them. He just simply tolerated them.

For Itachi to say that, the woman must really be magically or something. Sasuke didn't think he would personally love a magical secretary at all. Or maybe it was somebody he knew. He didn't love anything the people he knew except his family. He simply tolerated those people, too. Except for Naruko and he doubted she would work here at all. He hadn't seen her in three years for her working on school to become mayor. Her father was probably handing over his hat to her right now as he was thinking.

The dinging of the elevator knocked Sasuke out his thoughts. He composed his features before he got off the elevator. Itachi was standing there obviously waiting for him. Sasuke stepped out the elevator and began walking to his office with Itachi following in his steps.

"How was the meeting?" he asked. Sasuke frowned at the simple question. "That bad, huh?"

"I don't want to talk about the meeting, Itachi" Sasuke said.

"You're secretary is here"

"Who is it?"

"Go see for yourself, brother" Itachi said then walked off in the opposite direction.

Sasuke cursed under his breathe and walked into the opening to see an empty desk. Thoughts of firing the secretary he was supposed to love on instant were in his mind. Sasuke opened the door to his office and there was his new secretary sitting at his desk with the chair facing towards the balcony.

_She's definitely fired._

"Why are you in my office?" Sasuke questioned trying not get riled up.

The chair swiveled around and Sasuke's breath got stuck in his throat. It's been three years since he saw those sparkling cerulean eyes and that golden blonde hair. She couldn't possibly be his secretary, right? Right!?

"Teme, is that any way to treat your new secretary?"

* * *

**So I got a lot of follows and favorites and only two reviews. Come on people you can do better! Also ILuvYouHaters, I updated on Monday just for you! **

**See ya soon,**

**Diya-Chan**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed: XxXVanilla-ChanXxX, Akihiko Fukuda 71, ILuvYouHaters, Fuyutsuki Hikari, HYPERASSGIRK5, onepiece4eva2, , general yumi, and Thebloodyrose.**

**Also this chapter goes to the lovely ILuvYouHaters and Fuyutsuki Hikari, especially you. Fuyutsuki, you gave me the inspiration to finish typing this chapter and put out for you guys. Much love to you two people. Mwah ;)!**

**Also go check out these awesome stories Love at Second Sight by Xoxo Alex and Severed Bonds by my buddy, Aj-Kun. Tell 'em Diya-Chan sent you!**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Teme, is that any way to treat your new secretary?"

At hearing those words, Sasuke felt like he had just been slapped in the face with a sock full of nickels. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and the disbelief showed on his face as he stared at the blonde haired beauty. Naruko and secretary didn't fit together at all in his mind especially since she is his secretary.

"Umm Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped out of his stupor at hearing the voice of his best friend. He looked down to see that she was standing in front of him with a worried look etched on her beautiful. Sasuke openly stared at her taking in all her beauty. Her face no longer held that childish look she used to have as a teen; she looked a lot mature now. Her eyes still held that innocence to them that he remembered. Her lips were still full and plump as ever. His eyes roamed down to her body that filled out so nicely over the years.

"Teme!"

The raven stopped taking in every curve of her body and brought his eyes back to meet hers. She no longer looked worried at all. She had a hand placed delicately on her left hip with a pout on her face. Her eyes now held a serious look to them. He knew he had been caught, but he didn't care at all. It was nothing new to either one of them.

"Are you going to stand there and eye rape me all day?"

Sasuke gave Naruto one of his notorious Uchiha smirks. "Dobe, have you gotten shorter?"

Naruko pointed an accusing finger at the raven, "IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO FUCKING SAY TO ME AFTER THREE YEARS?!"

A chuckled escaped the Uchiha. He still had it; he could always get a rise out of the blonde by the simplest comments.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY, UCHIHA!"

"Calm down, dobe"

Naruko crossed her arms over her chest. "Teme" she mumbled to herself.

Sasuke shook his head at her sitting his coffee cup on his desk along with his briefcase. He took his seat at his desk. He noticed a couple papers on his desk. He picked them up and instantly knew that it was all the paperwork he needed done. The raven examined the paperwork. It was done exactly how he wanted and with no errors. She was already a better secretary than the others he once had.

"Oh yeah, that's why I was in here" Naruko said looking at him examining her work. "It's everything you need for your meeting this upcoming Friday. I also changed a few things with your proposal."

The youngest Uchiha pulled up the paper she was talking about and began reading it. He looked up at her in surprise at her changes.

"What? You think I did all that studying and taking classes for nothing."

"It's good" Sasuke commented.

"I know it is cuz I'm awesome! Well, I'm calling it day, Sasuke" Naruko said as she starting making her way to the door of his office.

"Dobe" he called out as she opened the door. Naruko looked over her shoulder at him expecting his answer. "If you every come in my office again, you're going to have to deal with me." A smirk appeared on his beautiful face.

Naruko sent him a seductive smirk back, "I might just have to come back then." She then left his office, closing the door quietly behind her.

_This is going to work._

* * *

A couple hours after Naruko left, Itachi came into his office.

"Sasuke" he greeted.

The said Uchiha was sitting at his desk indulged in his work on his slick MacBook. At the entrance of his brother, his attention was brought to the door and a perfect eyebrow was raised at as he casually strolled in his office.

"What is it, Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Can I not come visit my brother in his office?"

"No. I started to think you gained a sense of humor earlier, Aniki."

"Gained a sense of humor?" Itachi questioned.

Sasuke glared at his brother. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! You could've told me that Naruko is my new secretary."

Itachi stared at Sasuke for a couple seconds before a small started forming on his face. The small smile turned into a large one as he continued to stare at his younger brother. A scowl and an impatient look was now adorning Sasuke's face and Itachi couldn't help it. He burst out into laughter.

"This is not funny, Itachi" Sasuke snapped.

That only caused Itachi to laugh harder, and Sasuke to grow angrier. "Itachi quit laughing!"

Itachi stopped laughing and composed himself. "You didn't believe she's your secretary, Sasuke."

"I thought she was going to be mayor" Sasuke countered.

"Well, Minato-san thought it would only be appropriate for her to attain the title of mayor if she's had experience. Our company deals with both politics and business which is the experience she needs, and she's the only one that can handle your ways, so I thought I would hire her."

"I see"

"I knew you were going to _love _her" Itachi said smirking at Sasuke.

"Excuse me?!"

Itachi chuckled, "You know what I'm talking about little brother."

Indeed, Sasuke knew _exactly _what Itachi is talking about. The Uchiha have known Naruko since they were babies since their mothers were the best of friends. The two grew up together and did everything together. You never saw him without her and vice versa. His fan girls would get jealous at how close the blonde was to him and the fact he would give his attention to no one but her.

When they were younger, Naruko was the biggest tomboy he knew. She'd rather play in the mud and get dirty rather than play dolls and be pretty. He, at one point, thought of her as a guy even though he knew she was a girl. She spent most of her time at school with him and his friends instead of with the female population.

The summer before high school, Sasuke went on vacation with his family to The Land of the Moon. When he came back for school, it was quite the surprise to find his best friend hit a growth spurt body wise. She had even started to push her tomboyish antics behind her. During high school, she gained a lot of attention from the males, and after scaring quite a few; they knew not to mess with Naruko. That's when he realized he had feelings for his best friend.

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt. That was until senior prom where he took her as his date. He had ended up kissing her and to his surprise, she kissed him back. They never furthered their relationship though. They remained friends throughout college with a lot of teasing. Then Sasuke took over the company and Naruko continued school.

"You had another purpose for making her my secretary, didn't you" Sasuke asked after thinking.

"Maybe, maybe not"

"Itachi, I've told you to stop trying to fix my love life" Sasuke snapped at him.

"You know little brother, Naruko could've been all mine. Even though you never said it, but I know you didn't like how she would give all her attention to me. I never furthered things because I knew of your feelings. You either make it right or lose her all together."

Sasuke stared at his brother in shock in which Itachi stared back at him with an amused looked on his face. After a couple seconds, Itachi broke eye contact and started walking to the door. Once he reached the door, he stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"You know Naruko loves mixing pleasure with business. You better be prepared, she likes to get wild" and he left out.

For the second time that day, Sasuke felt like he had been slapped in the face!

* * *

**Ok, so this was fairly a hard chapter to write. I didn't know whether I wanted to start where I ended in Chapter 1 or some other time point. Hope you guys like it. Tell me by leaving such a nice review. **

**Also, I am trying something new and hopefully it works out. Every Friday I want to update a chapter of one of my stories. I have two, Mr. & Mrs. Hatake and this one, Mixing Pleasure with Business. I have a poll set up on my profile so go and check it out. Which story has the highest votes is the one I will be updating this Friday. **

**Love ya,**

**Diya-Chan **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello fans,**

**I've got some new reviewers last chapter. Special thanks to all of you that reviewed: Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester, riringo, Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, ILuvYouHaters, SithLordNilis, and TheOtaku Akatsuki.**

**This story has also gotten very popular with 79 followers, 51 favorites, 2 communities, 2,323 views, and only 17 reviews.**

* * *

Naruko hummed happily to herself as she finished typing the last word of Sasuke's proposal for his meeting the next day. It had taken her four hours without breaks or means of stopping to complete it. She'd been working on it all day since the bastard thought it would be nice to tell her when he came in that morning at eleven. The blonde was ticked off when he so casually told her that as if it was no problem, but she started working on it because she has somewhere to be after work.

Where did she have to be? Well, she has to be at her parent's house. Since she had been in college for the past three years again, she really hasn't had time to spend with her mom and dad. The last time she could recall spending the day with them was the day she talked to her dad about mayor, and that wouldn't do for Naruko. So, tonight she planned to have dinner at their house at seven. She would go over there at six as soon as she got off from work and changed clothes.

She couldn't wait! The blonde pressed the print button on her computer and watched as the papers printed off. Once the papers were done, she picked them. The quicker she gets them Sasuke, the quicker she could leave. As soon as she stood up to go to Sasuke's office, the bastard himself walked into her office.

"I've finished your proposal" Naruko said cheerfully as she handed over the freshly printed papers.

Sasuke took the papers from her and read over them. He flipped through all the pages looking at them with an analytical eye before going back to the first page. Naruko stood waiting for his approval so she could leave.

"You mistyped the name of the product" Sasuke said after a couple of silent minutes.

"What? I'll fix it right now."

"No"

"No?" Naruko repeated with a questioning tone.

"I want you to retype it. I don't like the way this looks, and I have more things I need you to add to it. It needs to be in my office by nine tomorrow morning" Sasuke said.

"Retype it? What do you mean 'I don't like the way this looks'? This is how you told me to type it."

"Well now I'm telling you to change it. Have a good night Naruko" Sasuke said going into his office.

Instead of being a good secretary and leaving to go home, Naruko followed Sasuke into his office. She was not about to put up with his cold ways. Sure she could've had it type and in his office by nine, but she was not about to retype it just because of one mistake or that it wasn't up to the Uchiha's standards.

"Teme, I am not retying your proposal" Naruko stated.

"I'm your boss. Whatever I tell you to do; you're going to do it"

Naruko stared at him as if he lost his mind. Actually, she was thinking he has lost his mind. What did he take her for? She wasn't his slave that he could make do whatever he wanted.

"Bastard!" Naruko shrieked. "You can't control me."

"As long as you work here, I have power over you" Sasuke said.

"I'm going home" Naruko mumbled and turning to walk out his office.

"You're what?"

"You heard me, teme. I said I'm going home. You said I could. Do you need me to say it slower?"

"Actually dobe, what I need you to do is retype that proposal by tonight"

Naruko turned around quickly staring at the raven in bewilderment. She now knew what he felt like to be hit with a shock full of nickels. "Wh-what?"

A smirk appeared on the Uchiha's face. "You heard me, dobe. I'm not leaving until nine tonight. I need that proposal on my desk by 8:30."

"What? No, I promised my parents I would be at their house for dinner at seven. Sasuke, you can't be serious?"

"I am serious, dead serious. Weren't you serious about going home?"

"But-"

"Don't you have something you need to be doing?" Sasuke asked with the smirk still on his face.

Naruko glared at the Uchiha before storming out his office and slamming the door as hard as she could. She sat down at her desk and let out a frustrated sigh. She felt like hitting something. Something with raven hair, obsidian eyes, and an annoying smirk. The blonde simple pushed the thoughts to the back of her head and pulled up a new document and started to work on it.

"Damn bastard, got me doing overtime" Naruko mumbled to herself as she fiercely type at the document on the computer.

"Why did I even have to say something?" the blonde chastised herself. "You and your big mouth!"

The blonde vixen would've been at her parent's house joking around with her mom and talking about the latest news with her dad, but noooo, she just had to mess up her own plans. It was at least a good thirty minutes before she could leave, A GOOD THIRTY MINUTES! Now just because of one measly error, JUST ONE, Sasuke wants her to stay overtime and finish the papers. Oh yeah, and her rude comments. Seriously though, she was not about to take that from him. Sasuke Uchiha would not be getting what he wants from her! She wouldn't dare give him the satisfaction of thinking he could.

This wasn't the first time he has done this to her either! It's been three week since she had started this job of being Sasuke's personal secretary, and after two week, Naruko exactly why the Uchiha couldn't keep a secretary. He always had a comment to make about the work she did. Even if it was flat out perfect, he would make some excuse to make her do it over. Then if he didn't like a look she was giving him or a comment, he would pile more work on her or make her stay after hours. Heck, she didn't even get paid the times he made her stay after. The worst part was that he didn't care about her at all!

She thought she would quit a couple times, but she really wanted to be mayor, so that wasn't an option. She just had to suck it up and make it work, even if her boss/best friend was being a bastard. She figured she liked him a lot better when he was shocked to see her on her first day. And boy was she shocked! She could still remember it.

Naruko laughed a little at the thought and continued typing the document. She would just have to put another four hours' worth of work into the same thing again. She cleared her mind and finally concentrated at the task at hand. She's definitely going to leave here at 8:30.

* * *

After a couple of long hours, Naruko was finally finished with the proposal. Everything Sasuke wanted was here - a new font, new ideas, and everything was spelled right. She did a double check just to make sure. She pressed print on her computer.

She looked at the time as she grabbed the papers off the printer. It was exactly 8:30 on the dot. Naruko marched into Sasuke's office and sat, more like slammed, the papers on his desk.

Sasuke was seated at his desk staring diligently at the screen of his laptop. His fingers moved across the keyboard gracefully as he typed. His eyes never broke away from the screen as he was too concentrated in his work. A hot cup of coffee sat beside his laptop obviously there to keep him awake. Papers about the new product he's trying to endorse are scattered across his desk.

Naruko cleared her throat trying to gain his attention. She knows he heard her when she walked in. She made enough noise with slamming the door shut on her way in, stomping up to his desk, and so nicely putting his proposal on his desk. Sasuke continued to act like he didn't see or hear her. He was just being his bastard self and ignoring her.

The blonde crossed her arms over her plump chest and let out a frustrated sigh. "Teme" she said in an annoyed tone.

As if he finally noticed she was within the same vicinity as him, Sasuke looked up from his laptop. He gave the blonde a cold look before questioning her. "Did I tell you to come in my office?"

A ticked mark appeared on her head. "You wanted the papers didn't you?" she almost hissed out.

"Watch your tone with me" Sasuke snapped at her.

"Just look over the damn papers so I can go home."

Sasuke gave Naruko a glare that silently threatened her job if she talked to him that way again. After a couple of seconds of glaring, he picked up the papers Naruko so nicely sat on his desk. He took one long glance at the first page then sat them back down. He started back on whatever he was doing before she came into the room.

"The date's wrong, redo it" he said.

That was it! Naruko couldn't take it anymore. "NO!"

Sasuke looked up from his laptop once again and raised an eyebrow at the feisty blonde. "No?"

"I am not going to redo it. I missed dinner with my parents because of you. You redo the paper, I'm going home" Naruko snapped then turned to walk towards the door.

"If you walk out that door, I—"

"You'll what," Naruko turned around on her heels to face him "Fire me."

"No" Sasuke said in a voice too calm for her liking.

"No?" she mocked with utter confusion.

Not only was the confusion clear in her voice, but it was also evident on her beautiful face. Just mere seconds ago, the atmosphere they were in was heated with anger, but after his simply remark of 'no' changed it in the blink of an eye. Something about the way that he said that one word made her feel uneasy.

"No" the raven repeated.

The blonde stared at him. She stared into his usual emotionless black orbs, but at the moment, they weren't emotionless at all. Naruko could clearly see the humor in them. There was something else hiding behind it that she couldn't quite get what it is. What stood out most was the hunger in his eyes. He looked like a predator ready to attack his prey. A prey that so happened to be her.

Naruko instantly caught on to the game he was trying to play, and she couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face. It's a game she's played far too many times and knows every cheat and secret to it. Sasuke is treading into unknown territory, territory he thinks he knows too well. She would let him think he was the one pulling the right strings for now.

The smirk widened as she walked back over to his desk, swaying her hips in the process. She could feel Sasuke's eyes on her as she walked. She leaned down placing her hands on the desk in front of her. Her full bust threatening to burst free from the tight material of the shirt she had on. For a split second, Sasuke's eyes trailed down to the sight before meeting her eyes and giving her a smirk of his own.

The vixen leaned down more bringing her face closer to his, their faces being only an inch apart. "And why is that?" Naruko spoke in a seductive whisper.

Sasuke's eyes swirled with lust. He moved his face closer hoping to close the gap between their face, hoping to claim those full pink lips that were taunting him. Naruko moved back from the raven. She took her hands off the desk and stood up placing them on her hips. A scowl appeared on the Uchiha's face that only made her smile.

"Now Sasuke, what kind of girl do you think I am?"

Sasuke grunted before he abruptly stood up. Naruko's eye trailed down to his bulging hard on that was seeking to be let out of the tight space of his pants. He walked over to Naruko giving her that predatory look once again. He stopped right in front of her. Naruko looked up at him innocently.

"I think you're a tease, Naru" Sasuke said huskily.

A seductive smile grace Naruko's features. "Is that so? You never answered my question, Sasuke."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. He dipped his head down to her ear licking the shell of it and smirking at the shiver that went down her spine. He blew on her ear earning another shiver before he spoke.

"Because you have to deal with me now"

Naruko smirked as she remembered what he told her the last time she came in his office without permission. She removed herself out of Sasuke's grip and chuckled at the light growl that escaped his lips.

"Once again, what kind of girl do you think I am?"

The smirk was instantly wiped off her face when Sasuke shoved her into the nearest wall. He pushed her up against it trapping her body with his. He grabbed both of her hands and placed them above her head holding them in place with one of his own hands.

"Like I said before, a tease"

Naruko opened her mouth to say something but Sasuke grinded his hips into hers. A moan escaped the blonde and whatever she had to say was forgotten as Sasuke continued his ministrations.

"Sa-sasu-ke" she breathed out his name.

"Dobe, you talk too much"

With that, Sasuke dipped his head down finally claiming those enticing pink lips with his own. Naruko gasped into the kiss, but as the pleasure increased, she closed her eyes and began kissing him back.

Sasuke poured all the hunger and want into the kiss as he furiously attacked her lips. He pulled back panted, and Naruko whimpered from the loss of his lips. She leaned forward wanting more, but Sasuke simply smirked at her.

He leaned back in placing butterfly kisses along her check and down to her neck. A soft moan escaped the blonde's mouth when he reached the base of neck. Sasuke then licked the spot and smirked when he was rewarded with another moan. He nipped at the spot and Naruko let out a loud moan. The raven continued licking, nipping, and suckling on her neck until Naruko was basically moaning out his name. He pulled back to looked at his handiwork and a triumphant smirk appeared on his face as he got the results he wanted.

"Stop teasing me" Naruko panted out.

"No"

"Yes" Naruko said and used the little space she had to jump and wrap her legs around the Uchiha's waist restricting his movements. Sasuke's hands instantly went to her ass to support her weight and his head snapped up to glare at the blonde.

She gave him a dazzling smile before entangling her now free hands into his hair and pulling him in for a kiss. She moved her hips in a circular motion getting a new type of pleasure. Sasuke grunted and squeezed her ass and deepened the kiss when she gasped. They both too into the pleasure to hear the door to the office creak open.

Sasuke's hand trailed up Naruko's side feeling every curve while the other one continued to grope her ass. Naruko arched her back and moaned at the sensation.

"If you want your hands and your lips, I'll advise you to get them off my daughter"

The two broke the kiss instantly upon hearing the voice. Naruko paled at the recognition of the voice, while a frown appeared on Sasuke's face for being interrupted. Naruko unwrapped her legs from around Sasuke's waist. She pushed the Uchiha away from her a little and looked at the spot where she heard the all too familiar voice.

"Daddy!" the blonde shrieked.

Sasuke took his hands off Naruko at her shrill cry. Sasuke looked in the same direction as Naruko. There in the middle of his office stood Minato Namikaze in all his glory. A huge smile was plastered on his face that looked way too friendly for Sasuke liking.

"Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze" Minato spoke calmly.

The blonde paled even more at the tone her father opted to use. "Daddy, I can explain"

"You were supposed to be at dinner three hours ago."

"I know, but teme kept me after" Naruko defended herself.

"Oh really? Naru go wait in your office. I need to have a word with Sasuke here" Minato said.

Naruko looked at her father then at Sasuke then back at Minato. She glared a little at her dad and he nodded his head at the silent message. She left out the room fixing her clothes as she did.

Minato looked at Sasuke who has been glaring at him since he figured he was in the room. Minato gave a slight chuckle causing the raven to a raise an eyebrow at him. Minato walked over to Sasuke draping an arm around the youngest Uchiha's shoulders.

"You know you're a good guy, Sasuke. If I had a choice of who Naru ended up with, I wouldn't trust anybody with her except you"

Sasuke raised his other eyebrow at the man.

"You can't fight love, Sasuke. I know you're in love with my daughter, and even though Naru never said anything about it, I know she loves you, too."

The frown on Sasuke's face disappeared and is now replaced by shock. That soon disappeared to as that way too friendly smile appeared back on Minato's face. Sasuke tried to take a step or to back but Minato wasn't having that at all. Minato tightened his grip on the younger man.

"If you harm my daughter or if I catch you in that type of position with her again, I'm going to show you personally why I'm referred to as the Yellow Flash"

With that, Minato removed his arm and walked out the door happily humming to himself. Sasuke stood there shocked. Seriously how many times would he feel like he had just been slapped with a sock full of nickels?!

* * *

**Hehehe, I'm sorry. It won't happen to Sasuke again. I just can't help it, it's too funny. And Minato's entrance, hilarious! Hehehe! Ok, I know I was supposed to update Friday, but I think I might have jeopardized one of my valuable friendships and was down in the dumps. I managed to write my feelings out, but I'm still upset with myself. Just for me missing my deadline, there will be another chapter this Friday. Pleasse review! Your reviews will make me happy! **

**PS- Did you notice the extra words? **

**See ya Friday,**

**Diya-Chan**


End file.
